


Irresistible Bastard

by pillolliq



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Smut, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, Kozume Kenma & Kuroo Tetsurou Friendship, Kuroo Tetsurou is a Dork, My First Work in This Fandom, Not Beta Read, Original Character(s), Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Rating May Change, Romance, Sorry Not Sorry, This Is STUPID, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings, What Have I Done, What Was I Thinking?, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-29 18:45:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7695295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pillolliq/pseuds/pillolliq
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What will you do if your parents engage you with a guy which happened to be a total jerk yet the most attractive guy in your school? Worst, he was the captain of the volley ball team, your senior, and a son of your parents’ colleague! Well, for Yuga Aizawa, she’d make it a game against no other than the famous Kuroo Tetsurou. A game about who own who and flirting around for the rest of their high school life. Will the game become heated? Who’ll be the winner? How will the game ended? So, let’s the game begin!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Irresistible Bastard

**Author's Note:**

> IMPORTANT (at least for me it is)  
> this is my very first fic in this fandom, because Kuroo's charms are sooo much irresistible I had a rather wild imagination. the thing I consider important is, that this fic will slowly escalated into something with implied contents (iykwim) so that's why I tagged that thing from the first time. oh, and I take 'irresistible bastard' for title is because the original idea of this fic, where kuroo is just being irresistible and the OC is like wanting to jump him because of that. english is not my mother language, I'm sorry for the mistakes and maybe you'll find some grammatical errors but I tried, really, and I'll try to re-read every chapter before posting it. random update, hopefully doesn't take me long to run my imagination since I often get what people called writer's block so endure with it. thank you and enjoy reading.

The sound of shoes and ball against the floor could be heard from the main gym of Nekoma High School. Nekoma’s girl basketball team were having a friendly match with a school from Kanagawa and it was a though game. Nekoma’s team was seven points behind the other school’s team and their ace was nowhere to be seen up till the second quarter. The shrill sound of the whistle ended the second quarter with a bunch of exhausted girl retreating to the side of court rest for some minutes.

“Where the hell is Aizawa?!” Nami, the team’s captain roared at the absence of her power forward.

The team’s manager flipped her cellphone open to check for any message but found none. “She hasn’t contacted me either, cap,” Karin said.

“Chill, captain. I’m here. Sorry, I had a sudden photoshoot.” Aizawa entered the gym door with a leisure stroll and small smile across her face.

Nami slapped her forehead. “At least tell us where you’ve been, you little..!”

Aizawa grinned sheepishly. “I got a call from my manager for an unplanned photoshoot with Ryou-chan and forgot to tell you guys. When I remembered it, my phone was out of battery so..” she shrugged nonchalantly.

“Wait..!” Ran extended her arm in time with Nami who opened her mouth to speak. “You had a photoshoot with Kise Ryouta?!”

“Sort of..?” Aizawa offered a peace sign when she remembered that Ran was a big fan of the male model.

“Not fair! You didn’t get his sign for me, did you?” the short haired girl pouted childishly.

Aizawa rubbed her nape, “Err...no. Sorry..”

Ran pouted even more, while Nami blinked owlishly before snapped once more. “At least you can text one of us with your manager’s phone or borrowed from that Kise something-guy!”

“It’s Kise Ryouta, Nami-chan!” Ran protested.

Nami rolled her eyes. “Whatever.”

“Alright, alright, I apologize. How about I make it up to you guys after this match?” Aizawa made a peace offering.

“Alright, I want a crème brulee ice cream at that new café two blocks from school!” Nami raised a brow as she dared Aizawa to grant her wish.

“Anything for you, captain!” Aizawa poked her chin, smirking as her captain’s face blushed lightly.

“What the hell, Aizawa!?” she fumed and turned around to get her water bottle.

“Yuga and her flirting habit..” Karin shook her head, but giggled nonetheless. Aizawa just grinned and proceeded to change in the locker room.

“Come on, Aizawa, you only have four minute to warm up!” Nami said.

“More than enough for me,” Aizawa smiled confidently.

“Don’t forget your lenses.”

“I have it with me, my dear and caring captain!”

Nami facepalmed. “Screw you, idiot!”

“No you can’t or we’d lost this match.” Aizawa shot back.

“Yuga.” Karin cut their banter, and Aizawa went to the locker room, snickering to herself.

At the time Aizawa finished changing into her basketball attire, the school’s volleyball team entered the gym. Some of them made a way to the row of seats and the rest were just standing over the railing to watch the basketball match. Aizawa just ignored the sudden intrusion and started to run for some lap around the court.

“Aizawa, hurry up!” Nami’s voice rang as Aizawa began her third lap. She rolled her eyes, thus not minding her way and she collided with someone at the gym’s entrance. She almost lost her balance but she saw a PSP thrown on the air—

“Oh, shit!”

—and on reflex she took a leap to catch it, before landed with a roll and checked the device for any harm done.

“Woah, that’s like the ‘rolling thunder’ from Karasuno’s Nishinoya-san!”

“Shut-up, Lev!” a blond haired male slapped another male with grey hair on the back of his head—which Aizawa supposed him to be the one who spoke about nonsense before.

Ignoring the scene, Aizawa let out a sigh, relieved that she didn’t break anyone’s PSP. She knew immediately who the owner of the thing is.

“Here, Kenma. Sorry that you have to do the level over again cause it’s a game over,” Aizawa handed the PSP to a stunned Kenma, her classmate and partner in group tasks.

“Thank you, Yuga.” The blond haired teen said quietly.

“You are going to practice?” Aizawa asked the setter of the volleyball team.

Kenma nodded. “Yes, after your match ends.”

Aizawa opened her mouth to say something more but her captain beat her. “Aizawa!”

“I’m coming, geez!” she rolled her eyes as she walked away from Kenma and some other guy she didn’t know. “Later, Kenma..” she waved her hand.

The third quarter started. Aizawa was in, switching with Ran, and started the game with a nice three pointer. Nami would kill her if she didn’t make up for the lost point for the time she wasn’t there earlier. Ignoring the cat calls she knew came from the boy from the volleyball team, she played well.

“Yuugaaaaa-chaaan! Go, go, Yuga-chan!”

“Yuga-senpai goo!”

Aizawa secretly facepalmed at those shouts, and her best friend slash captain wasn’t helping at all with her comment, smirking in amusement.

“Quite a fan you got there, Aizawa,” Nami patted her back as she sweatdropped at her friend’s remark.

“Yuga-chan, please be my girlfriend! Let’s have a date later!” A particular shout stopped her dead on the court and Aizawa turned to face the culprit. Nami snickered loudly just for the hell of it and Aizawa only gave her an icy glare.

“Hah?! Like hell I want! Go date yourself!” she shouted back, earning some giggles and laughters from them who found it hilarious. Of course being a model and an ace from the school basketball team got her a bunch of fans but sometimes it was just too much. Some moments later she was back into her game and didn’t even bother to give any attention to anyone. Yet, one that she couldn’t shake the attention off was a certain raven haired guy who sat near Kenma, who had his eyes glued on her like she was some prey before a cat. She knew perfectly well who he was for her to completely ignoring him, sadly.

 

***

 

Kenma took a seat right beside his captain, who raised a brow at his direction, amused for unknown reason. Or maybe it was only him who didn’t want to know the reason of his friend’s amusement.

Kenma glanced, “What is it, Kuro?”

“You know her?” the said captain asked.

“Who?” Kenma mumbled, albeit knowing who exactly Kuroo was talking about.

Kuroo rolled his eyes. “The one who saved your dear PSP, duh.”

“Oh.” Kenma responded, still focused on his game. “She’s in my class.”

Kuroo hummed thoughtfully as he darted his eyes to the girl on the court. The power forward of the girl basketball team, Yuga Aizawa, who literally was his kouhai. She brought herself with calm, collected manner, even though she can be sassy and snarky sometimes. How the hell Kuroo knew her personality so damn well? Of course, her being a model was something that demanded attention, so it was not a strange thing that people knew her. However aside from that obvious reason, Kuroo paid more attention to this particular girl because she piqued his interest since the day they met.

His teammates were shouting nonsenses to the female student-slash-model who was the school’s most wanted girl and he ignored them enough. Until a particular sentence was thrown to the girl below, and made his eyebrows twitch in annoyance.

“Yuga-chan, please be my girlfriend! Let’s have a date later!” Taketora shouted confidently towards the said girl and it annoyed Kuroo a bit too much.

“Yamamoto, shut up!” he snapped at the Mohawk guy, which followed by another shout from the apparently annoyed Aizawa.

“Hah?! Like hell I want! Go date yourself!” she yelled before going back to her game.

Kuroo snickered in satisfaction as the other members of the volleyball team laughed at the sulking Taketora. Having another chance to— _practically_ —ogle Aizawa, Kuroo watched the girl continuously as she went on and about on the court playing her role. He smiled—more like smirked, actually—to himself as he noticed every now and then the stolen glances directed at him. He knew that she was aware of his staring, but like hell he care. It’d be good if she knew that she was being watched, and it gave him a slight thrill knowing she wasn’t as uncaring to her surrounding as she appeared to be with her composed aura.

“You’re staring.” Kenma muttered quietly.

“I am.” Kuroo was all but admitted it.

Kenma only shook his head, sighing in exasperation. Believe it or not, it was not the first time he found his captain staring not so secretly to her classmate.

“She’s cute.” Kuroo said, just to gauge Kenma’s reaction.

Kenma scrunched his nose in slight disagreement. “She’s more than that though,” he said, glanced at the said girl on the court. “You know that, Kuro.”

The black haired teen only chuckled, “Of course.”

 

***

 

Aizawa sighed for the umpteenth time as the whistle blown to end the third quarter. She glanced upward and her gaze collided with a pair of catlike golden honey eyes which followed her every movement along the court, which she quickly avoided. It made her skin crawl and made her feel conscious at the same time. Not like she was unfamiliar with getting attention from practically everyone, but never this intense. Yet the more unnerving thing was that she slightly enjoyed it despite the constant feeling of being watched.

Nami stared at her silently and it only made her problem intensified. “What?” Aizawa frowned.

“What what?” Nami raised her eyebrows.

Aizawa rolled her eyes and sighed, _again_. “Stop staring. I’ve got enough staring already.”

Nami blinked. “Of course, you literally have everyone’s eyes on you.”

Hearing Nami’s comment only made Aizawa groaned n frustration. “You don’t understand, Nami,” she nearly whined to her bestfriend.

Before she or Nami could say anything the fourth quarter started and they jogged to the court after gulping down some waters. Nami patted her best friend’s shoulder, tried to calm her nerves as she knew that Aizawa was having an unknown problem, until she’d told her later.

“Get your mind together, Ai. You still have four points to cover.” Nami smirked.

“Why? We already four point ahead of them, Nami!” Aizawa protested.

“Nuh-huh. They were seven points ahead when you were absence and that makes seven points for you to make.” Nami smiled sweetly.

Aizawa stared wryly at her captain before sighed in defeat. “God, I hate you.”

“Sure. Love you too.” Nami grinned _innocently_ and the power forward only rolled her eyes before getting to her position.

The thing is, Aizawa was in no mood going all out and showing her skill under someone’s scrutiny. She glared from the corner of her eyes at the said male who never once did looking away from her form. She remembered he was the captain of the volleyball team. Aizawa closed her clear blue eyes and took a deep breath to calm down. If she had to make another score, might as well show off a little to make her point clear that a mere staring wouldn’t sway her calm.

“Aizawa!” the ball flew towards her from Nami’s hand which she accepted with ease. Two players from the other team guarded her, giving her a little room to move. She only smiled and escaped from them with ease before scoring another three points. She glanced at the raven haired teen who still watching her and gave a little smirk which returned with the same expression from him. Without knowing why, Aizawa felt challenged and determined to show him that his stare meant nothing if it was only to make her nervous.

“Six point. You need one point more to make it seven. No more.” Nami raised a brow towards Aizawa, who only smiled back.

“Sure thing.”

When Aizawa got another chance to charge, she drove past the three point line and jumped for a lay-up. However the other team’s center made a foul while blocking her shot and gave her an opportunity to get exactly a point. Aizawa shot and turned around even before the ball went in.

“One point.” She said to Nami right when the ball went in with a perfect arch.

“You planned that, didn’t you?” Nami shook her head, but smiling nonetheless.

“Who knows…” Aizawa shrugged even if they knew what Nami said was true.

After some minutes of passing and defending, Nekoma’s team won with five points ahead. They shook hand with the other team’s players and gathered on the side of the court before walking to the locker room, until an unfamiliar voice startled them.

“Yugacchiiiii!”

Aizawa turned around immediately at the particular nickname given by an obnoxious blond haired teen, who became her partner on her previous photoshoot. _Great, the famous Kise Ryouta was here_ , Aizawa facepalmed inwardly. As if on cue, screaming and yelling could be heard from the hall.

“Kise-kun!” Ran shrieked as the blond model came closer.

“Not you too, Ran!” Aizawa interjected. “Nami close the gym doors and lock them please,” Aizawa said with an exasperated voice. Nami sweatdropped, fully aware the reason of her best friend’s voice turned like that.

“Hello there!” Kise greeted cheerfully, which Aizawa ignored purposefully.

After making sure that the horde of Kise’s fans weren’t making any ruckus, she addressed the grinning teen with a deadpan stare.

Aizawa pinched her nose. “What are you doing here, Kise?”

“I wanted to watch my school’s team but the game was over already.” The male pouted childishly.

“So? Just go home then,” Aizawa said bluntly. The other team members only shook their head as they made their way to the locker room, leaving Aizawa and Ran with the model.

Kise gasped dramatically, “Are you kicking me out Yugacchi?!”

“Damn it, there’s nothing to watch, Kise. Look, your school’s team already walked out of the locker room.”

“So?” Kise mumbled innocently, cocking his head to the side. Ran nearly fainted with the cuteness. Yeah, _cuteness_ —in her eyes.

“Go. Home.” Aizawa glared. “But after you gave this girl your sign,” she pointed at Ran who grinned unabashedly beside her.

“Alright!” Kise flashed his beaming smile before chatting animatedly with Ran. Aizawa was left sighing at their antic.

The sudden lack of talking made her painfully aware of the eyes which hadn’t stopped staring at her since forever. She glanced to the teen and raised a brow at the slight glare she received. The glare dissipated and being placed with the usual cocky smile on his face and Aizawa scoffed as she looked away.

“Cocky bastard,” she muttered, too loud even Kise could hear and of course, made a big deal with his loud voice.

“What? Yugacchi you consider me a cocky bastard?!” Kise cried and Aizawa cursed under her breath hearing his voice which surely could be heard by the entire gym’s occupant. She even could see the said _cocky bastard_ snickered from her peripheral vision.

“Screw you, Kise.” Aizawa deadpanned before she spun her heels to the locker room. Ran quickly followed her after making a quick farewell with Kise.

 

***

 

Kuroo kept his eyes trained to the girl with the hair that reminded him of Karasuno’s number 10, Hinata. Their hair was pretty similar he wondered if they were somehow related. He watched silently as her movement made her ponytail swayed violently. A long ginger hair which looked so smooth and shiny it made him itching to thread his fingers through it. He didn’t stop his stare even when Aizawa glanced at him and gave a little smirk which he returned with the same manner after she scored another three.

Watching her made him want to play against her instead, although he wasn’t sure his ability in basketball was as good as in volleyball. Sure that in P.E. he could do anything he wished, but he didn’t think he could match the girl if she put all of her might into the game.

“You look creepy.” Kenma stated as he looked at Kuroo who smiled secretly while looking at Aizawa.

“I don’t care,” Kuroo chuckled, without looking away from the object of his scrutiny.

He still watched the girl as she turned away after shooting a point even before the ball went in. If she tried to show off, _damn_ he was impressed with her skill, even if he knew that her skill was more than that. It was just the same with him, he would never go all out when he only played a friendly match.

“Earth to Kuroo,” this time was Yaku who tried breaking Kuroo’s attention for Aizawa.

“The gravity still lock me down, no worry,” Kuroo fired back which only made the libero snickered at him.

Yaku shook his head. “You’re so whipped.”

“Are you, Kuro?” Kenma glanced at his best friend when there was no response coming from the captain.

“Nope.” Kuroo smirked. “Not yet, at least.” He snickered to himself as the other shook their head.

The game ended some minutes later, with Nekoma’s team victory. As the girl basketball team retreated to the side of the court, Kuroo sighed in his seat, looking at the gym’s ceiling.

“Done staring?” Yaku raised a brow.

Kuroo glanced at him with his usual cocky smile. “Don’t wanna.” He answered not the least bit minding his inappropriate answer to the question.

Yaku snorted at that, “Don’t be ridiculous. Get her for yourself then if you don’t wanna stop staring.”

Kuroo blinked owlishly. “Is that a challenge? Because—”

“God, no.” Yaku groaned.

“—I’ll accept that.” Kuroo grinned.

Kenma sighed beside him. “Don’t do stupid things Kuro. Just take a picture of her so you can stare at her for as long as you’d like.”

Yaku facepalmed. “Why are you giving such advice to this idiot, Kenmaaa?”

Kuroo hummed thoughtfully, as if contemplating the idea carefully. “Maybe I should try that.”

“Sometimes I really hate you, Kuroo.” Yaku muttered exasperatedly.

He chuckled—he did it a _hell_ lot this afternoon already, and opened his mouth to say something but then a shout which he thought more like a screech resonated throughout the whole gym. So damn _loud_ , Kuroo looked down from where he sat only to see an unknown blond marched cheerfully to Aizawa and _waved_ at her. He didn’t know why it bothered him badly. And what was that again— _Yugacchi_? Seriously? How close are they?

Kuroo frowned when he realized that he shouldn’t feel so scandalized about some _ikemen_ being close to Aizawa.

“Isn’t that Kise Ryouta, the model who is also a basketball star?” Kuroo heard Yaku mumbled beside him. His eyes narrowed.

“Yeah, I saw him on the monthly sport magazine with Oikawa Tooru. Why did it always the handsome players who got a trail of fans and spotted by the media?” Lev ended his answer with a whine which earned a smack on his head by Yaku. Kuroo’s frown morphed into a scowl.

“They’re some good aces or whatever, I think. Their face is a plus.” Yaku may or may not mumbled the last part.

“I _am_ an ace too!” Lev protested for nothing as Yaku sighed in irritation.

“You’re not the least bit an ace when you couldn’t even do receiving well!” Taketora snapped, always being so tense when his position was threatened.

“Hey, you see that pretty boy there, captain?” Taketora leaned towards Kuroo with scandalized tone which meant he felt challenged just by the presence of a _pretty boy_. Kuroo sighed, somehow unsurprised hearing that kind of tone from Taketora.

“As long as I can remember my eyes aren’t blind, Yamamoto,” Kuroo bit back. He unwillingly admitted that he was slightly disturbed by the closeness of this Kise boy with Aizawa. It wasn’t like he owned the girl and he know it was unreasonable, but still.

“You got a rival, Kuro,” Kenma’s teasing didn’t make his suddenly foul mood any better.

“He isn’t.”

“He is,” Kenma persisted.

“Isn’t.”

Kenma glanced at the chirpy blond. “He is.”

“Wanna bet?” Kuroo smirked.

Kenma let out a ghost of laughter at Kuroo’s determined look despite the smirk. “Be my guest.”

“Bring it on!” Kuroo’s smirk widened even more into an almost feral grin.

“I want the newest one of the Final Fantasy series.” Kenma challenged.

Kuroo raised a brow. “Confident, aren’t you? What can I possibly have for my prize?”

“I’ll give you her phone number.”

And Kuroo stupidly agreed, which only made Kenma shook his head more at his friend’s rather childish behavior.

“Come on guys, we’ll set to practice!” at last Kuroo said to his pack of a team and stood from his seat, looming over the railing to watch over Aizawa who now was silently watching the blond chatted with her teammate—Ran, if he remembered well. She glanced upward and raised a brow, and Kuroo’s frown melted into another a smile he usually wore by default. He watched her scoffed and muttered something—he thought it was about him—which made the blond suddenly reacted in an overly dramatic way with his equally _overly_ loud voice.

“What? Yugacchi you consider me a cocky bastard?!”

Kuroo snickered, _loud_ was an understatement with the way the entire gym had their attention—like, instantly, to the blond who made a crying face. He saw how Aizawa’s face turned into a slightly horror expression—because Kuroo knew that it was what she said before, and cursed before cruelly left the model gaping with a wrong thought.

“Screw you, Kise.”

Kuroo even could hear her swearing as the suddenly silent gym made her voice clear enough for him to hear. He also noted her stare from the corner of her eyes as she walked to the locker room where her other teammates were already there, followed by Ran closely. He chuckled to himself, somehow amused with the way she thought about him.

When he walked alongside the court towards the locker room with the other members of his team, the girl basketball team sauntered out of the locker room and both of the team met halfway to their own destinations.

“What.” Kuroo heard her responded uninterestedly towards Taketora who called her loudly and smirked at that.

Another two steps and they were face to face, and—

“Nice game.”

—Kuroo complimented with his usual playful smirk plastered on his face.

She unexpectedly smiled, with a playful smile of her own, and said a, “Thank you!” before walked away with a slight sway of her hips, as if teasing him.

Kuroo only raised his brows in a delightfully surprised way, even if his smirk didn’t falter even a bit. Who knows that the supposedly calm and collected Aizawa could flirt back? He should pay more attention if that was the case. His smirk widened as he entered the locker room with his other teammates, getting ready for their afternoon practice.

As he opened an unoccupied locker door, he blinked when he found a pair of glasses with red rim sat alone inside it. He picked it and his lips formed an ‘o’ when realization dawned on him. “Isn’t this Yuga’s glasses?” Kuroo asked Kenma who had just slipped into his shorts.

Kenma looked up. “Yeah.”

“Yeah?” Kuroo raised his brows.

The setter sighed as he took out his phone to tell the girl. Some minutes later, he got the reply and showed it to Kuroo. “She asks to keep it for a while. She’ll get it tomorrow.”

Kuroo grinned widely. “Alright.”

“Good luck.” Kenma said flatly to Kuroo who gladly kept her glasses so that he had an excuse to talk to her tomorrow. He knew it was _pathetic_ but like hell he cared. He tucked the glasses carefully into the pocket of his bag before changing into his practicing attires. Hid mood became better all of a sudden.

 

***

 

Nami danced on the way to the new café where Aizawa had promised her with the latter sighing along her other teammates. It was only five out of the six persons who played the earlier game as the two already had their own plan for the afternoon. So Aizawa, Karin, Nami, Ran and a first year, Yuka, walked together to the café. They entered the cozy place and took seats around the corner to enjoy whatever they wanted, Aizawa’s treat. Aizawa had just sat across Nami at the table in one of the café’s corners when her phone dinged with a message notification.

 

From    : Kenma

To        : Yuga

You left your glasses.

 

Aizawa touched her temple and the bridge of her nose as if to make sure that Kenma was right and sighed when she didn’t find her glasses with her, before telling him she’d get it tomorrow morning. Her mind wandered to the event after Kise not so coolly screeched about someone being cocky bastard. She facepalmed remembering that the person who was supposed to receive the title heard awfully well and she knew that the raven _knew_ it was meant to him. Another thing that flashed through her mind was the one when Kuroo praised her with his playful way and she talked back with the same manner. Aizawa silently cursed herself for acting that way, but, looking at the raven’s surprised expression made it worth the slight flirt she gave earlier. She smirked realizing that he _didn’t know_ she was capable of doing _that_ just like him and saved the fact for when they encountered in the same circumstance.

“What are you doing smirking alone like a crazy?” Nami brought Aizawa out of her smirking stupor. The latter only grinned innocently at her.

“Oh, nothing.” Aizawa responded.

“If you say so,” Nami rolled her eyes. “What will you have?”

“Whatever you’ll pick for me, Nami-chan~” the blue eyed girl said playfully.

“Aizawa.” Nami narrowed her eyes.

The said girl only giggled and waved her hand. “Alright, alright. I’ll have strawberry smoothies. And, don’t be so uptight, Nami-chan.”

“Like hell I care,” Nami muttered.

Yuka, the small forward of the team, noticed the bicker and giggled. “Looks like Yuga-senpai is in the mood on flirting today.”

Karin chuckled. “Yeah, and unsurprisingly Nami’s the one who ends up being the victim.”

“Are you feeling better now, Yuga? I saw you had a sour mood after we met Kise.” Ran added with an enthusiastic look on her face.

“Speaking of which—!” Nami raised her point finger, silencing whatever Aizawa would say and the girl closed her mouth with a snap, the flirty smile lasted. “What was your problem when you played earlier?”

The smile on Aizawa’s face dropped and Nami leveled her best friend with a look that gave no room for Aizawa to argue. She planted her face on the table and groaned in protest.

“Not this again.” She whined petulantly and gave Nami a pleading look.

“You promised me to tell this.”

“I didn’t!” Aizawa heatedly argue.

“I. Don’t. Care.” Nami shook her head slowly, emphasizing every word she said. “Tell me now, or you’ll bring me here every day for a month.”

Aizawa blinked. “You can’t, Nami-chan. This café closed on Sundays.”

Nami flicked her forehead. “That’s not the point!”

“Okay, I’ll tell you.” She looked at the other girls who—while her and Nami literally had a verbal fight—only watched them and giggling. “Why I’m not surprised that none of you came to save me from this meanie?” she jerked her thumb to Nami’s direction.

“I hear that, Ai.” Nami said while eating her ice cream.

Aizawa stuck her tongue out before slurping her smoothies ignoring the constant giggling of her teammates.

“So?” Nami insisted.

Aizawa raised a brow skeptically, “I really can’t get out of this, huh?”

The stare she got from Nami and the others started getting into her nerves that she eventually gave in. “Alright. I got this guy staring at me the whole time during our game before.”

“Of course you get everyone staring at you, silly!” Ran commented playfully.

“No, Ran.” Aizawa groaned. “This _one_ is _different_ , as if targeting me.”

“And?” Nami raised her brows with _you-sure-it-is-a-problem-for-you_ look.

Aizawa blinked at her unbelievably. “Forget it, Nami.” She told her wryly.

“No, no, I’m serious. What’s the big deal then? We knew that you always got everyone staring at you and you never bothered by it so, why now?” Nami elaborated.

The others hummed as they thought about what Nami said. “Nami has a point here, though. So why?” Karin agreed.

Groaning, she buried her head on the table. “Like hell I know! Like I said this is _different_. Yeah I have people staring at me but never this _intense_. This one just creep the hell out of me!”

“Wow.” Ran blinked.

“Yeah, wow. It’s not every day you see Yuga-senpai feeling conscious about being stared,” Yuka nodded.

“You really feel that way?” Nami raised her brows looked like she was genuinely surprised about the whole ordeal.

Aizawa bit her lower lip. “A little.” _Very much conscious_ , she thought inwardly. “It’s the eyes that somehow made me feel being watched all the time. Like a cat eyeing their prey.”

.

.

Silence.

.

. 

Then Ran’s face brightened and it felt like an omen for Aizawa. “I know! I know!” she chirped enthusiastically, somehow reminding Aizawa about Kise, and continued, “Maybe it was the captain of the volleyball team? He’s kinda hot I mean, his eyes, that’s it.”

The table felt silent again and all the eyes turned to look at Aizawa who only stared at Ran with her mouth slightly agape.

“Aizawa..?” Nami called unsurely.

“How—how can you know that?!” Aizawa pointed at Ran, struck with the fact that Ran was _damn_ right. She begrudgingly admitted that the description suited him well.

“It’s true?!” Nami gasped.

Aizawa only nodded slowly, looking much like a child admitting their little lies. Nami’s mouth turned into an ‘o’ and then a slow grin spread on her face. Aizawa didn’t want know the reason behind that grin, because she felt another horrible thing just by looking at it.

“What?” she asked.

“Maybe he had an eye for you!” Nami deduced.

Now was Aizawa who gaped in disbelief. “What?! Are you crazy? There is no way in hell he’s like that!”

“But then there’s yeah way in heaven, Ai,” Nami said with a stupid smile on her face.

“What even are you talking about?” Aizawa was torn between facepalmed or deadpanned at her friend’s words.

“Hmm, it’s possible if he was the one who made Yuga-chan feel insecure..” Ran nodded in agreement.

“ _Please_ , Ran, insecure?” Karin laughed a little before turned facing Aizawa. “Are you?”

Aizawa stared at her flatly. “No.”

Yuka chirped, “I saw you were flirting around with him on our way out of the gym before, though.”

“So?” Aizawa raised a brow.

Nami snapped her fingers. “It means that this isn’t something you couldn’t handle. And, this is not something you should be bothered of, out of all things. Tell me I am right.”

The blue eyed girl only buried her face in her palms and groaned in a very unladylike manner. She stayed like that until minutes later and it started worrying her friends honestly.

“Come on, Ai. Shake it off. Or do you have a thing for him to suddenly feeling conscious just by getting his attention all over you?” Nami teased.

Aizawa straightened and hissed a, “No way.”

“Careful with your words, though. Maybe it’d be sooner than later that you’ll get yourself wrapped around his fingers or the other way around. What else that makes you feel insecure if you don’t have a thing for him?” Ran blabbered not so innocently.

The other three only stared her, in pure amazement for Yuka’s case, while the other two were plainly in shock for having Ran talking so much and being _smart_ , because she wasn’t usually like this. The worst, for Aizawa though, that she had to be smart in a situation like this—so much for being smart.

“Damn I don’t know you can talk like that,” Nami responded, giving the pouting Ran an appraising nod—for what Aizawa didn’t care. Karin laughed as she silently agreed with Nami.

“I don’t know it was meant to be compliment or an insult, Nami-chan.” Ran grumbled.

Nami grinned as she turned her attention back to Aizawa who absentmindedly drank her beverage. She flicked the latter’s forehead, right between her brows, while saying, “Come on, it’s not like you to have your great confidence ruined by a mere stare.”

“It’s not a _mere stare_ , Nami.” Aizawa rolled her eyes.

“But still. Just flirt it off, like you usually do.” Nami wiggled her eyebrows suggestively.

Aizawa snickered at her friend’s way in cheering her up.

“You did just that some hours ago, right?” Karin added.

“Didn’t mean I wasn’t bothered by it.”

“So you really have something for him,” Ran made a serious-looking face which actually pretty unconvincing.

“God, _no_. I’m sorry it was just a defense mechanism.” Aizawa said dryly.

“So just flirt it off, then.” Nami nodded.

“It’s easy to talk when you’re not the one doing that.”

Nami only grinned. “That’s why I talked.”

“Nami’s right, Yuga, it’s not like you at all. I start to doubt that you really have a thing for him like Ran said,” Karin teased and it was not good at all when she started to join the party.

Yuka added in a serious tone. “I agree, Yuga-senpai! It’s weird seeing you like this when you usually being all confident like you own the world and turning the hall like your own catwalk—!”

And Aizawa cut her off. “Okay, okay. I get it geez. You’re finally getting their virus, Yuka.” She muttered as she glanced to Ran, Karin, and Nami. The first year only blinked cluelessly. She then slowly smirked remembering the challenge in every smirk and stare from the raven, and secretly agreeing with her friends that she shouldn't be worried over this stupid attention issue.

 _You should know who you’re challenged_.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! always open for ideas and advice, so tell me, okay? see you in the next chapter!


End file.
